Beyblade: Metal Generations: Chapter XV
CHAPTER 15 “We are each our own devil, and we make this world our hell.” The plane follows the tracer to The Statue of Liberty. When they were close, they knew something was not right. On top of the crown was a huge device. The top of it was spinning fast. Doji and Damian stood next to it. The plane circled around and landed at the bottom. The stairs extended and the bladers stepped out. Jasper was going over a flashback in his head, that had happened when he was following the tracer. “Can I have everyone’s attention?” Jasper stood out of his seat. Everyone turned to stare at him. “This thing we call Beyblade, it isn’t a game anymore. It is a fight to save our Earth. We do not need to lose our focus and think this is a game. Today, we need to put everything we have out there and beat back this threat. Today we will show to the world that we will not back down. We will never stop fighting to prevent this from happening. We need to show them that we fear no one, and will protect this world from these threats. Once we get out there, we put aside our differences, and fight as one. Not I will. We will.” “I also thank everyone who left their home and time period to help us. We were hopelessly out gunned, and we needed your help. I promise you will return to your time period as soon as this is over with. I will see to it.” Jasper took one step toward the window and observed the water they were flying over. Show them that Earth will never back down. Not now. Not ever. We won’t be ruled by some underworld. We will not kneel. We need to prove this by fighting here and now and stomping this evil out once and for all. Who’s with me?” Everyone aboard the plane cheered and held their beys in the air. Jasper went back to what was happening at hand. Doji began to talk to them from high up. “My my, that is quite a crowd. What are you planning to do with all those bladers?” “We will take you down once and for all. You won’t destroy this world. I thought it was all of the sudden that you would appear and interrupt everything good happening in the world, but now I realize that is just your personality to pop up out of nowhere and wreck havoc. This ends now.” Jasper yells up to Doji. “If you say so. You have to get up here first…” Doji replies. Jasper falls silent as Doji holds his hand up in the air. A purple orb forms in the palm of his hand. He throws it down off the crown and it falls about ten feet away from the bladers. It makes an explosion as it hits the ground. The orb grows, and finally vanishes. In its place, stand 23 shadowy figures. Storm clouds roll in, and purple lightning fills the sky. “Try these Chaos Bladers on for size. Whatever you can do, I can do quite better I’m afraid. HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!” They were exact copies of all the bladers that had come with them, with two exceptions. There were no copies of Jasper or Ryuga. They were all wearing black versions of the clothing the originals wore. Their eyes were a deep crimson red. They all glowed with pitch black auras. “It went from bad, to worse.” Blader DJ announced out of the background. All the bladers made eye contact with their copies. Tension rose into the air. Lightning raged as everyone loaded their launchers. Ryuga aimed but Jaspers arm moved in front of his launch. “Hold it. There are no copies of either you or me. You and I need to hang back and fight Damian.” Jasper says. “Hmm, whatever boss man.” Ryuga puts his launcher back in its holster. No one bothers counting. In one quick second, 46 beys are launched head on. The shadowy figures’ beys were also exact copies of the originals, except that they were colored jet black and purple. The beys clashed in a fiery explosion that shook the entire island like an earthquake. The beys had begun to fight. Each clash had the power of a special move. The island shook with every strike from every bey. “Capricorn, Spin Screw Driver!” Storm Capricorn slammed into Chaos Capricorn. The two beys locked into a power struggle. They were thrown backward. “Fireblaze, Burning Fire Strike!” Burn FireBlaze shot up into the air and slammed back down on its copy. Fire Spread everywhere. A demonic sounding Kyoya said: “King Lion Tearing Blast!” Three large Purple tornados erupted into the air. “No one copies me and gets away with it! Leone! Lion One Hundred Fang Fury! Giant rocks were thrown all over the battlefield. The three tornados disappeared under the several rocks. Aquario, Infinite Assault! A huge wave splashes over the copy. The chaos Aquario holds its ground and moves in for a explosive counter-attack. “Strong Arm Barrage!” Dashan announces. The two beys collide and move like a mirror as they attack. “We are not getting anywhere with this!” Dashan says. “Special Move! Blader DJ Splash!” Blader DJ cries as the two unsteady beys barely hit each other. “So powerful!” He announces. “Will the bladers who stand for good prevail? Only an epic battle will tell folks! Fight, Fight, Fight!” “Pegasus, Star-Booster Attack!” A huge blue explosion erupted and covered everyone’s eyesight. “Everyone, don’t fight your copy! You won’t win because you are exactly like your opponent! Find a different copy!” Gingka called over the commotion. Leone immediately shifted toward Pegasus. Pegasus went vice versa. All the beys found different opponents and the battle picked up. Explosions erupted in random places and it actually looked like a battle field. Jasper looked up from the battle and saw Doji not even paying attention. He was busy working on the spinning device. “We need to get up there. Any ideas?” Jasper asks Ryuga. Ryuga laughs. “Yeah, I have one.” He loads and aims his famous L Drago. “Let it Rip!” L Drago races onto the scene. “Roar L Drago!” Ryuga commands. A huge orange dragon is summoned from L Drago. It sweeps down and grabs both Jasper and Ryuga. “Hold on!” Ryuga calls. Jasper was suddenly surrounded by flames, but they didn’t hurt. The Dragon had swallowed them both and was shooting up toward the crown. Doji loses focus and turns around just in time to see a huge meteor smash into the crown. When the fire clears, Ryuga and Jasper stand in the meteor’s place. “Impressive entrance.” Doji says calmly. Ryuga recalls L Drago into his hand. “This is the end Doji. You were never going to accomplish anything in life, and I am about to prove it to you.” “Is that so?” Doji reaches into his suit pocket and pulls out a bey. He holds it up in the air for Ryuga and Jasper to see. “I will show you exactly how much I have accomplished, old friend.” Doji loads his Dark Wolf DF145FS onto his launcher. “You are challenging me?” Ryuga seems shocked. “You are reckless and foolish to even consider challenging me to a battle at all!” Ryuga pulls out his white launcher and loads L Drago Destructor F:S. Doji smiles and says, “Why don’t you put your bey where your mouth is?” “3” “2” “1” “Let it rip!” The two beys are launched into the crown, which has now become their stadium. “That just leaves you and me.” Damian turns to Jasper. Damian laughs and holds up Hell Kerbecs. “Bring it.” Jasper reaches behind his suit jacket and pulls out his L-R Launcher. “Your time has come Damian.” He loads Gravity Destroyer on the White setting and aims. Kerbecs is loaded on Damian’s Gold Launcher. “Let it Rip!” Two more beys are added to the battle. Meanwhile, back on the island floor, it isn’t looking good for the bladers. The Chaos bladers are stronger and more powerful in almost every way, and they are slowly wearing them down. “Capricorn!” Tobio exclaims as Chaos Libra unleashes Inferno Blast. Capricorn is sucked in and stops spinning. A explosion rings out as the Inferno Blast grows stronger. The beys of Sophie and Wales stop spinning as well. Eagle moves in with counter stance and a huge explosion cancels the Inferno Blast. A news helicopter flies in to observe the commotion. “It is hard to see what exactly is going on from up here, let’s move in for a closer look!” The helicopter flies closer to the battle. Damian begins to glow with a bright golden aura. “I don’t think we need any sort of audience for our battle.” Kerbecs uses one of the spikes on the crown as a ramp and smashes into the tail propeller. Sparks fly as the propeller is broken and the helicopter starts to fly down in a spiral. “Time to get serious.” Damian says as the helicopter smashes into the ground in a fiery explosion. Jasper looks at Damian in disbelief. “You just...” “And?” Damian asks innocently. Meanwhile, L Drago smashes into Dark Wolf over and over again, pushing it farther and farther to the edge of the crown. Dark Wolf fights back, and manages to push back L Drago with lots of effort. Dark Wolf jumps over L Drago and slams into it from behind. The explosion covers the crown entirely and the smoke falls and drifts down to the battle below. Dark Wolf is thrown back into the bottom of the crown as L Drago begins to glow with an orange light. Doji winces. “What happened to you, Ryuga? You used to be the perfect blader! Then you moved into the light, and have grown soft.” Ryuga narrows his eyes. “Soft you say? Do you call this soft?” L Drago slams into Dark Wolf and it is thrown out of the stadium. Ryuga laughs. “I’m not done here.” Doji says simply. Dark Wolf lands on top of the torch and swirls around it a couple of times before it propels itself back into the crown. Doji then laughs. “Is that the best you have?” Doji asks. “Not even close. If you wanted me to stop holding back, you should have just asked Doji.” The dragon beast forms in the air and sweeps down straight toward Dark Wolf. It picks it up and swirls into a orange tornado. Dark Wolf is thrown out of the tornado and is smashed into the crown. Cracks form under the pressure. The tornado flips over and collides directly into Dark Wolf. Sparks fly as L Drago grinds Dark Wolf into dust. Doji begins to glow with a dark pink and purple aura. “This is not over, dear friend. Go Dark Wolf!” Dark Wolf pushes back on L Drago and throws it into the air. Ryuga looks surprised. Meanwhile, Kerbecs and Destroyer are locked in a fiery clash. Sparks fly as the two powerful beys push hard on each other. Neither bey is willing to give an inch. After a little while, Kerbecs knocks Destroyer backwards. Destroyer flies back forward and knocks Kerbecs far into the air. “Destroyer, Gravity Brave!” Jasper says as he throws his hands up into the air. Perseus appears and fires a flaming arrow into the air. It separates and they all start to trace Kerbecs. Every single arrow slams into Kerbecs and the explosion in mid-air throws Damian backwards. He gets up and laughs. “That had little kick to it, I’ll give you that.” Damian says threw laughter. Kerbecs falls back into the crown and shoots toward Destroyer. I can’t use counter mode when L Drago is so close, I would end up stopping it in place too. Jasper thought to himself as Kerbecs slammed into Destroyer. Destroyer is thrown back, but gets right back in the battle and collides yet again with Kerbecs. Smoke continues to pour off the crown and down below to the battle below. “Destroyer, Black Excalibur!” Perseus appears with the great jet-black sword and slams it directly into Kerbecs. The explosion is fierce and throws all four bladers off guard. “That is nothing. Watch this! Kerbecs, Hades Drive!” Kerbecs catches fire and starts to circle around Destroyer at incredible speed. The furnace to Hades erupts and completely swallows Perseus. The heat is proves to much for Jasper and Destroyer and Jasper falls to one knee. L Drago stays still as Dark Wolf tries in vain to knock L Drago off balance. L Drago is not fazed. Suddenly a huge black hole opens below L Drago and the wolf pulls the dragon down into it quickly. “Darkness Howling Blazer!” Doji calls. Ryuga closes his eyes for a split second and when he reopens them, he is in pitch black darkness. “Uh?” Ryuga wonders to himself. Then it happens. He begins seeing flashbacks of when he was under control by the dark power. He began to wince. “Ugh” escapes from Ryuga before he also falls to one knee. “Sink deeper into the darkness Ryuga. Join us, and we will spare your life!” Doji offers. Inside Jasper’s head, his thoughts rage. I will win. Win. I will destroy Damian and Kerbecs. Destroy. I will use my new found power and crush them! Jasper begins to glow with a pitch black aura and his eyes turn pure crimson red. “Give up why don’t you? If your Father couldn’t beat me, what makes you think you could?” Damian taunts. Jasper rises back to his feet. “What did you say?” The aura grew larger. Jasper then hears Ryuga talking to Doji. “ I alone was able to beat back the dark power and become one with the power of the cosmos. I will never sink that low ever again. I put my very life on the line so I could be the best I could be in my bey battles. I will show you that power right now, Doji.” This snapped Jasper out of it. He came back to the real world and his black aura faded. Damian looked puzzled. He was holding something back right there. I saw him cancel it out. Ryuga was suddenly surrounded by flames as he called out a very special move. “L Drago, Dragon Emperor Supreme Flight!” The dragon and Ryuga soared out of the black hole and the sun broke through the black clouds. The dragon was engulfed in orange flames as it flew toward Dark Wolf. “Just give up already why don’t you?” Doji says. “Go Dark Wolf!” The wolf and dragon collide in a massive explosion. Dark Wolf is pushed back rather quickly and is smashed into the stadium. It stops spinning abruptly and the crown cracks even more as it catches fire. Doji is thrown off his feet and into the edge of the crown. “oof!” Doji says as he hits the edge of the crown. Ryuga stands still, while L Drago spins silently in the flames. Dark thoughts again override Jasper’s head and he begins to glow with a black aura again. Perseus is almost down for in the furnace of Hades. “Don’t count me out.” Jasper says calmly. “What?” Damian asks. “DON’T COUNT ME OUT!” A huge purple and black explosion distinguishes the flame and blows Damian off his feet. “Whoa!” he says as he tumbles to the ground. In place of Perseus is the Dragon of Darkness. Jasper laughs as the dragon begins to pound Kerbecs into the ground. Kerbecs dodges the third attack but gets hit into the crown floor in the fourth and fifth attack “Kerbecs!” Damian calls. Kerbecs catches fire and begins to race in a circle. “Not this time.” Jasper says. The dragon slams down into Kerbecs stopping it cold. Ryuga looks in shock as Kerbecs begins to be pushed back. “Rage! Rage more Destroyer!” Jasper commands. The dark dragon flies into the air. “Dark Move!” Ryuga gasps. “Dark Elementum!” The dragon opens its mouth wide and unleashes a huge blast of dark energy. The explosion cracks the statue of liberty severely and Kerbecs is driven into the stone. Sparks fly as Kerbecs spins against the stone on all sides. Suddenly the dragon disappears as an orange one smashes it into the ground. Destroyer stops spinning immediately. L Drago jumps into Ryuga’s hand. “No. I will not allow such power to be present while I am around. We represent the people who fight honestly and fairly and you will not rely on such power. I’m not even sure where you got it from.” Ryuga says sternly. Jasper snaps out of it as the dragon of darkness disappears and the black aura vanishes. Something then catches both of their attention. The device planted on top of the crown was now spinning faster and faster. It began to glow with a crimson aura. Damian recalls Kerbecs into his hand and turns around to look at the device. “Nothing good can come out of that.” Jasper says simply. He loads Destroyer and launches. Destroyer stops in mid air; it is stopped by a force field. Destroyer is thrown backward and Jasper is as well. The field was transparent like clear water and could only be seen when it was hit. Ryuga frowns and launches L Drago into the force field. It struggles for a moment, put L Drago is rejected all the same. Ryuga gets thrown onto the ground as well. “HAHAHA! That was priceless.” Damian says. “I suggest you get out of here, this place is going to blow any minute now. He laughs as a helicopter comes into view above him. Doji and Damian jump into it and it flies away in a hurry. Jasper and Ryuga get up quickly and look at the device. They turn to see the battle down on the ground. Explosions are still erupting, but there are few. Some Bladers lay on the ground unconscious while others battle on. Some Chaos Bladers were defeated, but not many. “We have to get out of here now!” Jasper yells down to the battle, but no one can hear him. Jasper curses as he pulls out his phone and calls for a helicopter to come get them. Ryuga and Jasper then jump of the statue with the help of L Drago. Once they land, they hurry to gather the bladers and leave. The helicopter can be seen in the distance. The plane is still on the island, but it is turned off. Jasper runs into the plane and turns it on. He rushes out as others start to come in. Teru, Ryutaro, Tetsuya, Masumune, Hikaru, Sophie, Wales, Klaus, Mei-Mei, Tobio, and Hyoma race into the plane. Some are injured. The device starts to make a loud siren noise and glow brighter. “We have to get out of here now!” Jasper screams. The helicopter lands and Ryuga, Jasper, Gingka, Kyoya, Yu, Tsubasa, Blaze, Sara, Zeo, Toby, Chao Xian, Julian, Chi-Yun, Blaze, gage, George, Vincent and Dashan spread out into two helicopters. The ground begins to shake as the helicopters take off into the air. The plane is the last to leave. It rolls over the island ready to take off. The ground to shake. Cracks form and the ground gives way right behind the plane as it races across the island trying to take off. It reaches the edge off the island and takes off. Then it happened. The device on top of the statue exploded. The entire statue imploded on itself. The explosion is massive. The plane races into the air. The explosion quickly engulfs the island and keeps moving. Jasper and the others look out of the helicopter in horror. The plane accelerates away from the explosion, but it is gaining. Jasper picks up the radio. “Get out of there! Now! Do you understand me?” Jasper yells into the radio. “Is that close?!” Hyoma asks on the other the side. “Yes! Get out of there!” Jasper replies. The helicopters are about three miles in front of the plane, but they can see it. The explosion starts to cover the tail of the plane and keeps going. Jasper begins to hear screams on the other line. “I’m sorry. Hyoma says. “No! Do not give up! Do you hear me?” Jasper yells into the radio. Nothing came over the radio for about seven seconds. “Hyoma?!” “It has been a pleasure.” Hyoma says. Do me a favor, and don’t let Damian get away with this, Jasper.” “You are going to be there! Hyoma you have to! You have to be!” “Promise me.” Hyoma says as his voice cracks. Jasper says I promise through a sob. “Thank you for everything.” Hyoma says, crying now. Jasper doesn’t have a chance to say anything else before the explosion completely engulfs the plane. Jasper hears several screams as the radio turns into white noise. “NOOOOOOO!!!!!” Jasper screams as he turns around to face the fire. The helicopter races over the buildings as the explosion reaches New York. Buildings begin to disappear, then the explosion fades. Jasper looks in horror through the smoke. The plane is completely on fire as it shoots straight toward a huge building. The plane smashes head on into the building, and a huge explosion erupts. The building falls over and smashes into another building made mostly of glass. The glass shatters and sprays down on the people below. When everything was finally settled, Jasper was speechless. There was a huge hole in the ground, about 5 miles wide, and maybe 1 mile deep. That was where The Statue of Liberty used to be, where several buildings used to be, and where about 500 people used to be. In the middle of the hole was a black, floating 12 foot tall upside down cross. Jasper curses and sits down on a seat in the helicopter, completely silent. Everyone else had fallen silent as well. The ride to headquarters was silent for the rest of the way. When the helicopters landed on the roof, everyone got out slowly and walked back into the building. What was left of the group of bladers were sitting in the meeting room. No one was talking. “What has happened today will not ever be forgiven. Damian and Doji will pay for their crimes.” Tsubasa begins. “We will fight back and-..” Zeo interrupts. “We lost people close to us today. People we will never get back. You thought we could handle this, but obviously we couldn’t. We need to turn this over to law enforcement and the military and be realistic. We are not going to make the same mistake again.” Zeo gets up and leaves. He slams the door behind him. Tsubasa does not pick up where he left off. He also leaves the room. Jasper and Ryuga are leaning against the wall and the rest are at the large table staring into space. Most of them were in shock. About two hours later, most of the bladers had gravitated toward other places in the building. Tsubasa was confronted by Zeo and Toby. “We can’t be here anymore. This has gotten out of hand and we can’t fight this anymore. We can’t handle it. I am sorry Tsubasa, but we are leaving.” Zeo told him. Meanwhile, Jasper walked up to Julian. “That was a close call, Julian.” Jasper says. “I know. I lost all three of my teammates today.” Julian says. “I am so sorry. I have realized this fight is too dangerous for you to fight in.” Jasper replies. “What do you mean? I am one the strongest ones here.” Julian asks. “I know, but if you were in that plane when it went down, I would have died as well. If you Die, I am out of the picture. I need to take you back.” “I understand.” Julian says lowly. Jasper walks into the Time Track room. Jasper sets the right date and Julian leaves. When he got back, all that was left was Dashan, Chi-Yun, Chao Xian, Gingka, Kyoya, Tsubasa, Yu, Blaze, George, Vincent, Gage and Sara. Sara was not talking as usual, but the others had begun conversation again. It was not long till Tsubasa called everyone to attention. “If you want to leave, now is the time is to say something.” He says. No one says that they want to leave. “Good. I have to tell you all something then. An organization was started after the problems with HD academy, was re-organized after the Nemesis crisis. It is an Elite squad of Bladers designed to fight if everything else fails. They have been trained to fight in war-like arenas and are extremely powerful. We entered them in the world tournament for various countries, to keep an eye on things. One of them is Sara.” Tsubasa points. Sara looks up for a second then looks back down. “Her, along with five others, make up the squad. We have contacted them to come in, and they will be here soon. All of you are being asked to join them and finally take Damian down.” Jasper turns to look at Sara. She continued stare into space. “We have learned that after the explosion, a cross is formed. We think that Damian and Doji need several of these to open the portal. We are going to stop them before they finish. Scanners are operating right now looking for that same radiation signature and will notify me if it detects another one. When that happens, we get in and out quickly. We need to disable the device somehow. If we can’t, we need to try to capture Damian and Doji and get out of there. The elite team as already been notified of this. Does everyone understand?” Tsubasa asks. Everyone nods or says yes. “Okay then. I will let you know when we find out anything new.” A helicopter can be heard from on top of the roof. “Ah. They are here. I will go get them.” Everyone gathers in the big meeting room. After a few minutes, Tsubasa and the others walk in. “This, is Team Armageddon.” Tsubasa says. There were six of them. Tsubasa turns. “Why don’t you introduce yourselves?” One of them steps forward quickly. “My name is Phantom, and this is my Bey, Blaze Befall ED145WSD!” He holds up his bey which is pink and silver in color. He had brownish red hair and wore tan and silver jacket. Another one then says, “ My name is Kira, and my Bey is, Shadow Skellington 100LF. She holds up a mostly black bey. Jasper smirks as he sees Charlie. He holds up a new bey that was really colorful. My name is Charlie and this is my Shining Turtle 160BD. “That isn’t the one I destroyed, was it?” Jasper asks sarcastically. Charlie ignores him and steps back as another blader steps forward. “My name is Dan, and this is Briton AADRD.” He held up a completely silver bey. “My name is Blade, and this is my Evolution Vir CR4DD:D.” “My name is Drift and this is Slime Gate E90LED. I am the leader of this team.” That was all of them. They spent a lot of time getting to know each other while they waited for the sensors to pick up anything. It was about three hours later when the sensor alerted Tsubasa and the others. They all moved into the meeting room. “It is worse than we thought. The sensor has picked up Five different signals all over the world. We are going to have to split up I’m afraid. We have to go check it out. Report back to me when you are there and tell me the situation.” “Jasper, Dan, and Ryuga will go to the empire state building right here in America. Gingka, Kyoya, and Blade will go to Paris. Dashan, Chi-Yun, and Kira will go to Hawaii, Sara, Chao Xian, and Charlie will go to the Great Wall of China, Yu, Drift, and I will go to the Pentagon.” “Good luck to all of you. If it gets too dangerous, leave and we will figure this out here. Don’t do anything stupid.” The teams all set off to destroy the devices. Category:Fanon Story Chapters